Absorbent sheets are conventionally manufactured by supplying a sheet member with particles of high-absorbent resin and placing another sheet member on the above sheet member to bond with each other. For example, in an apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-59579 (Document 1), a temporary receiving roller and a transfer roller which are rotated in directions opposite to each other are provided. In the temporary receiving roller, rows of concave grooves arranged on its roller surface at a constant pitch are formed. Each concave groove receives high-absorbent resin particles and holds them in the form of layers. The particles are moved to a position right above a base sheet held on a roller surface of the transfer roller, and the particles are transferred onto a top surface of the base sheet on which hot melt adhesive is applied. In addition, the apparatus of Document 1 is provided with a pressure roller for bonding a cover sheet on the base sheet by pressure bonding. Immediately after the base sheet on which the high-absorbent resin particle layer has been transferred comes through a gap between the temporary receiving roller and the transfer roller, the base sheet is covered with the cover sheet.
Incidentally, in a case like the apparatus of Document 1, a plurality of concave portions each filled with particles of high-absorbent resin are arranged on an outer side surface of a cylinder part in a circumferential direction, and the cylinder part is rotated to sequentially eject the particles onto a first sheet member. In the above case, it is preferable that immediately after each portion of the first sheet member is supplied with particles, a second sheet member is placed on the portion to hold the particles between the sheet members. In this case, a sheet conveying roller for conveying the second sheet member needs to be located in the vicinity of a particle supply position. However some of particles ejected from the cylinder part collide with an outer side surface of the sheet conveying roller through the second sheet member and as a result, some particles are scattered around and wasted. Therefore, a technique of reducing scattering of particles is required.